


We’ll Find Eachother

by boys_n_berry_syrup



Category: Haikyuu!!, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Fluff, Gartuitous use of the word shit, Help, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Iwaizumi is Ladybug, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivious Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa is Chat Noir, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Slow Burn (???), will add tags as i write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boys_n_berry_syrup/pseuds/boys_n_berry_syrup
Summary: Iwaizumi is in love with Oikawa. Oikawa sees him as just a friend. But what happens when Oikawa as Chat Noir falls for Lady Bug? ( inspired by @thatoneperson707 ‘s au on Tik tok)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuaka and Kagehina are more background tho, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. A Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! These are legit my two favorite fandoms mashed into one so I hope you enjoy! (I’ve never written a fic before so please leave some constructive criticism in the comments so I can improve :D)

It was the first day back at school. Finally a third year, Iwaizumi was absolutley exhausted. Summer vacation was over and he just wanted to go back to bed. Staying up all night reading about shoulder injuries and there affects on various different sports had not served him well now that it was five minutes till school started and he hadn’t even left the house. Granted, it’s not like he lived far from the school, his parents bakery and apartment only being across the street. He could always grab a croissant on the way out and run for it. 

Finally cracking an eyelid, Iwaizumi rolled over his cat pillow and blearily groped for his phone. Finally forcing his vision to focus, he read 13 Snapchat notifications from “Tooru <3”. Immediately alert , butterflies soaring through his stomach, Iwaizumi sat bolt upright as he felt his face warm. Opening each one to find a bunch of selfies in his alien pajamas. A couple with captions like “hope u didn’t stay up to late reading those medicine text books again Iwa-Chan!!!!” 

Even in his sleepy state, Oikawa looked absolutely adorable. Iwaizumi grimaced. His already large crush seems to grow on the daily.

Oikawa and him had been friends since quite a young age. While Oikawas Father was rather reclusive and protective, there mothers had been friends once upon a time. Thus, they had grown up together hanging out on weekends and visiting each others houses quite often while their moms had the bakery sweeets and caught up over tea and coffee. 

They had always been best friends, and Iwaizumi could hardly remember a time when they weren’t close. 

However, Iwaizumi always felt the relationship to be a little one sided. Not because Tooru didn’t care, but because he was just so much more. With his model esque looks, cunning, and intense volleyball skills, Iwaizumi could never quite reach Tooru, always slightly out of reach. 

Add in a big fat gay crush on your obviously straight best friend who is worlds out of your league and suddenly that gap seemed to widen. It was hard especially hearing people approach Oikawa all the time, even in middle school. Occasionally, these people would ask about Iwaizumi, and Oikawa almost always responded with “Just a Friend.”

Each time it chipped a little away at his heart.

But he cared too much about Tooru to let that really hurt their friendship. And thus , they stayed best friends. Even after Toorus Mom disappeared their first year of Highschool and Tooru was taken out of school to be homeschooled, they still managed to be close enough.

Between FaceTiming, and infrequent meetups on weekends with Oikawas busy schedule, the made it work. And now, Tooru was finally going to highschool with him!

The thoguht sent another wave of warmth through Iwaizumi, he couldn’t believe how much time they would get to spend together again.

Of course, it’s not like Iwaizumi had been completley alone or anything. He was gernarally popular in the class, and he had his other close friend, Mattsun(an aspiring dj) was there having gone to school with him since elementary. Another close friend, Makki, who ran a super hero fan blog, had joined the school last year and was now almost as close to him as Oikawa and Mattsun.

With warm thoguhts of his friends and the upcoming day, Iwa finally rolled himself out of bed. Only to plop on the floor. 

“Uuuuuugghhhhhhhhhhh” he groaned know full well he had 4 minutes to be there.

“HAJIMMEEEEEEEE” his mother hollered from below. “HURRY UP. YOURE LATE.”

Grumbling and groaning, he hauled himself clumsily down the stairs and out the front door, giving his mother a kiss, his father a wave, and snatching a fresh croissant form the counter. As soon as the fresh air hit him, the door bell chiming overhead, Iwaizumi froze

“Holy shit. I’m late.”  
Lurching forward, he sprinted through the crowd dodging and swaying through the people, attempting to get to the crosswalk. 

A horn blared loudly in his ear, dragging his attention towards the center of the crosswalk. An old man was struggling forward cane wobbling about, as a car sped towards him balding the horn.

Shit. It wasn’t gonna stop in time. 

Vaulting over the last few people between him and the crosswalk, Iwaizumi tackled him out of the way. (He was no Oikawa, but he still was pretty athletic all things considered. Years of Volleyball had done him wonders.)

He quickly walked the old man across the street, safely sent on his way with many thanks. Turning around Iwa saw his croissant, completley flattened in the middle of the street. So much for breakfast. Pausing for a minute to groan, he turned and sprinted the rest of the block to school.

The old man chuckled. How very selfless, he thoguht.

Unbeknownst to Iwaizumi, Oikawa had experienced a similar adventure earlier that morning. 

Waking up at the crack of dawn, Oikawa drowsily checked his socials and sent his daily snaps to Iwa. Knowing full well Hajime would sleep till the very last minute, Oikawa turned off his phone and began his daily warm ups and stretches. 

As his dad had been a famous professional volleyball coach and player, Oikawa got into the sport from a young age. His mom too had loved the sport, and it really did mean a lot to him. 

However loving and living volleyball were two different things his father barely seems to understand. Always expecting the most, Oikawa senior required top performance in his sport, which required excersising his brain as well. Thus Oikawa was subjected to countless hours of tutoring and other activities such as piano, his schedule never empty.

It had only gotten worse since his mother disappeared. His father seemed to lose any warmth that he might have had, and traded it in for their assistant, Kiyoko. While she was kind, she was also strict, only really loosening up around his bodyguard Tanaka, or as Oikawa called him the Gorilla. 

Being a famous player and coach left the Oikawas with lots of money, allowing them to have a nice mansion and a lavish lifestyle. Blessed with good looks as well, Oikawa really had it pretty easy. 

The lack of warmth made him so incredibly empty inside instead. The last two years of homeschooling, borne of his fathers fears from his mother’s disappearance, Oikawa was ecstatic for the opportunity to finally attend school again. 

And of course see Iwa. His longest and bestest friend, Hajime had made the disappearance of his mother all that much more bearable. Oikawa would be eternally great full to have him in his life. Of course he had other friends, like Kageyama and the shrimp, also born rich and family friends of his father, but Kageyama pissed him off to know end. Always hanging around and bugging him, and the shrimp never really stopped yapping like a lost chihuahua.

There were also his fans, people who watched volleyball to some extent, mainly people who thoguht he was hot. You’d think he was a model with the way people fawned over him. 

But none of them really knew Oikawa, like Iwaizumi did. His best friend! Oh he wa so glad he had a friend. He vaguely remembered Mattsun as well, occasionally joining their calls and hang outs, who he would be seeing again today, it had been a long time since they really knew each other in Elementary school though. 

With the reminder of school and Iwaizumi, Oikawa finished up his daily warm ups and got to working out. With that finished, he showered, ate breakfast and got in the limo so the gorilla could drop him off. 

As Kiyoko updated him on his schedule for that day, surprisingly only piano after school at 5, Oikawa tuned out her clicking away at the tablet and the gorillas awful flirting tactics. It was funny to think that Kiyoko had married the gorilla, but Tanaka was head over heels for her.

Staring out the window he noticed an old man hobbling along, seemingly with a limp. 

With still 20 minutes to spare before school started and only a few blocks away, Oikawa pulled out his wallet, grabbed his bag, and prepared to sprint.

Telling the gorilla to stop the car, letting Kiyoko know he would walk the rest of the way, Oikawa hopped out and speed walked to the nearest conviemce store. It was bad manners to run in such a crowd. Plus, it could mess up his hair.

Finally making it inside the store, Oikawa grabbed a good sized walking cane, completed his exchange with the cashier and speed walked back to the old man.

“Excuse me sir,” Oikawa declared with his usual air of drama. The old man stopped his hobbling and smiled kindly up at him. The man really was rather short.

“I know it’s rather presumptuous of me, but I noticed your leg seemed to be hurting, and I was hoping I could offer you this cane!” 

“Ah why thank you young man,” the old man replied. “How very kind.”

Oikawas usual exaggerated smile softened into something more real. “Any time” he said. “Have a nice day.” Turning abruptly, remembering the time now only 5 minutes to go and still 2 blocks away. Thus, he gave up on social etiquette and keeping his hair in place and ran.

The old man simply smiled and continued on his way.

5 minutes later, two rather odd encounters with a short man old man hobbling along, both Iwaizumi and Oikawa arrived at the school. 

At the same time. On the entrance steps. Still sprinting.

For how athletic and smart they both were, you’d think they’d be a little more aware of their surroundings, if not a little less clumsy.

Instead, they ran straight into each other, coming in from opposite directions, ricocheting off each other. Oikawa was barely able to grab Iwaizumi before they both split their heads open tumbling down the stairs, but the resulting lurch sent him practically dipping Iwaizumi back like they were dancing a tango.

Iwaizumi suprised he had been caught, having so previously been preoccupied with getting to school, looked up to thank his savior.

It was Oikawa. How. What. Why. What. Oikawa. Who he hadn’t seen in months besides through a phone. Who was staring straight back at him, with his stupid perfect hair, smug grin, and warm chocolate eyes. 

Iwaizumis entire face flushed. They were still pressed close together, but at least Oikawa had set them upright. 

“Hey Oikawa” he weakly spoke, voice cracking.

“Hey Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa grinned.  
Iwaizumis blush heightened a tenfold.  
Oikawa wrapped his arms further around him and squeezed him tight.  
“It’s so good to see you Iwa.”

For a moment, Iwaizumi allowed his mind to wander, think maybe, just maybe, Oikawa loved him back. Then he returned to reality.  
Hugging him back he replied,  
“I missed ya loser-kawa.”

Stepping away from him, Oikawa plastered that stupid pout on his face. Crossing his arms, And standing like a petulant child, Oikawa looked adorable.

“Iwaaaaaaaa, sooo rude! And after months, this is how you greet me?? You couldn’t even respond to my snaps!! And I had some good selfies this morning too!” He whined out.

“Well I don’t know how great those selfies were “ Iwaizumi replied, you know, like a liar, a smile splitting his face, “but we are gonna be more than five minutes late if we don’t head in now.”

Oikawa smiled back.  
“Alright then let’s go!” He cheered, grabbing Iwas arms before racing inside the school. Ah there was Iwaizumis blush again. He really needed to get that under control. Wouldn’t want to make things awkward between the two of them. 

Pulled out of his thoughts, quite litterlaly by Oikawa tugging them through their classroom doors, Iwaizumi looked up to see the startled faces of their classmates. As it was still within the first 5 minutes to class, the teacher was just getting situated with the seating chart. 

“How nice of you to join us, Iwaizumi, Oikawa. Please go sit in the third and fourth row Next Mattsuakwa and Hanamaki.” their frazzled teacher directed rather bluntly. She was not taking their shit today. A day into the year and she was already done with them.

Walking down the aisle, half waved at all the familiar faces chattering about. A few nodded, like Kageyama in the second row sitting with the shrimp, still animatedly describing some anime. Kenma remained focussed on his game, Kuroo obnoxiously leering over his shoulder at Oikawa. Yamaguchi, Tsukkishima, Yachi and Akaashi were all sitting in the very back. Yama waved, having been pretty good friends with Iwaizumi in the past, while tsukki glared and Yachi timidly blinked. 

“Hey Iwaizumi” Akaashi blankly stated, drawing the attention of Bokuto and Yukie in the row in front of him.

“Hey Hey Hey Iwa! Who’s the new guy?” Bokuto practically yelled while Yukie snorted into her hand. 

Finally making eye contact with Makki and Mattsun, they both just smirked, offering no assistance. Damn those jerks. You would think they would be more helpful, especially since Iwaizumi helped get them together after practically third wheeling the entire time at this zoo day they went on. 

Grimacing, Iwaizumi looked back at Bokuto as he finally reached his seat next to Mattsun across the aisle from Aone and Goshiki.

“This everyone, is Oikawa. For those of you that went or Kitagawa First you should know him already. Plus the whole volleyball dad thing.” He sighed out vaguely gesturing at Oikawa, who had settle into the row in from of him next to Makki.

Turning around and leaning back onto Iwaizumis desk, he gave him the massive puppy eyes.  
“Is that it, really Iwa-Chan? Not even gonna mention the fact that we’re best friends?” He whined, loud enoguh for the whole class.

Iwaizumis face erupted into yet another blush. He buried his face in his hands, and he could feel Mattsun attempting to contain his laughter. He was failing.

Bokuto immediately started laughing while Kuroo remarked  
“Wow I already like this guy! Making our stony class rep blush just like that!”

“So this is the famous Oikawa Issei and Iwa are always going on about” Makki teasingly spoke, face on his hand as he leaned towards Oikawa.  
“Well you certainly are as good looking as they described.” 

Iwaizumi groaned. Kuroo cackled. Akaashi reprimanded Bokuto for knocking over a desk with his laughter.

“Issei? You two must be close,” Oikawa replied.  
“And haven’t you seen pictures of me? You shouldn’t sound so suprised.”

“Well me and Issei are dating after all.” Makki quipped back. “And it would be pretty hard to miss a picture of you considering how many snaps you send to Iwaizumi in a day.”

“Oh I like you!” Oikawa exclaimed. Iwaizumi peered through his hands at them. “I think we’ll get along quite nicely.” His smile turned vaguely mischievous, plotting even. Makkis grin was almost identical. 

“Shit.” Iwaizumi whispered. They were a match made in hell. God they would have so much trouble to deal with later.

“Agreed” Mattsun muttered next to him. His laughter had long faded, now replaced with apprehension and memories of the little shithead Oikawa had been in elementary and middle school. 

“Alright quiet down everyone! Time to start the lesson!” Declared their teacher, Mr. Takeda.

Everyone finally turned to the front, attention on the syllabus. The day passed by quickly. Makki and Mattsun ate lunch with Iwaizumi and Oikawa after they ran to the bakery and back for more pastries, this time without dropping any. 

Soon the school day was over. Makki and Mattsun split off towards their respective houses while Oikawa got picked up in the limo.  
Waving goodbye, he called  
“Don’t forget to FaceTime later Iwa!”  
And then they pulled away.

Iwaizumi walked home, swinging through the front of the bakery saying hello to his parents and heading upstairs. As it was only 2:30, Iwaizumi had some time to kill and decided to read up on another book he’d recently checked out at the library pertaining to the functions of the muscles of the lower calves.

Pulling out the book, he sat down at his desk preparing to read, when out of the corner of his eye he noticed a wooden box.

“What’s that?” He wondered allowed, grabbing it off the corner of his desk. It was a hexagonal wooden jewelry box with some intricate red Chinese writing on top.

Slowly opening it up, he saw a pair of beautiful black earrings, round and slightly bigger than studs. Wondering if maybe they were a gift from his parents(he had gotten his ears pierced when he was 16 on a dare from Kuroo and generally wore plain silver studs) he took them out and put them on.

Suddenly, a bright pink and red light flashed before his eyes. A fuzzy red thing flew rapidly in his vision squeaking something out.

“BUG RAT BUG RAT” Screeched Iwaizumi, as his chair toppled backwards collapsing onto the floor scooting away. 

The thing flew closer. It was just floating in front of him, huge black glassy eyes, and red fur squeaking away.

Finally the squeaking turned into words that he was able to process in his frozen on the floor state.

“Hajime, Hajime I need you to calm down. I’m not gonna hurt you. My name is Tikki and I’m your Miraculous. I can grant you magic powers through the earrings you just put on so you can be a super hero.” The thing (Tikki?) lectured while making placating gestures.

Finally Iwaizumi unfroze a little, enough for his mouth to work. 

“What. The fuck.”


	2. Introducing Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime struggles accepting the reality of his superherodom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This ones a bit short but I’ll do my best to update tommorow! Schools been super hectic. I really appreciate the comments and Kudos!!!

“What. The Fuck.”

“Oh thank goodness you finally calmed down.” Squeaked out Tikki. (Again, what???) “Hi. It’s nice to meet you Hajime. I’m your Kwami, Tikki, as I said earlier and I can grant you super powers.”

“Holy shit. Ho-ly shit……’ Hajime trailed off. He groaned and slouched into his position on the ground, limbs splayed everywhere from his scrambling. “Ive finally lost, I’m crazy like Tooru now.” 

“Now Hajime, you’re not crazy, however you are being incredibly rude. I can prove I’m not a hallucination by moving your books around, see?” Tikki floated over to his dropped bag by his desk, floated it up, then dropped it creating a huge Thump.

Grinning smugly, Tikki gestured towards his bedroom trapdoor, from which his mother could be heard.

“Haaajimeeeee, are you alright up there.”

Dumbfounded, mouth agape, he just sat there. What the fuck. There’s a thing in his room. A floating magic bug thing. Named Tikki. It could talk. What was that thing about magic? Had he accidentally killed some bug lord or something? Had he offended the bug gods? Had this one been sent to kill him? Omg he was going to die. 

“Hajime!” Another shout from his mother interrupted his train of thoughts before he could spiral any further. 

“I-I I’m fine mom. Just t-tripped” he stuttered out. No way he was getting his mother involved, what if the bug gods hurt her too. Oh no. The floating thing. Tikki. That’s its name. It was floating closer. It was grinning at him and it was …. almost cute? Like a fluffy ladybug fairy with giant beanie baby eyes? What the shit.

“Are you going to kill me?” He asked. Reasonable question, considering it just lifted his bag without directly touching it and was just kinda floating in midair. Without wings.

Tikki chuckled sweetly, but he could sense the irritation.  
“No of course I’m not going to kill you silly. I’m here to help you, help save Paris.”

“What am I saving Paris from, also why me? And what’s a Kwami? Are you sure you have the right person?”

“Slow down there Hajime-“

“Also how do you know my name?” He at least felt calmer now. Just confused. And the thing just kept smiling at him. Hopefully he’d get some answers soon.

“I know your name because the one who gifted me to you told me, and he has magic of his own. We are going to save Paris from the villains who will have similar powers to you. We don’t know much about them beyond that they too will have Kwamis like me and intend to strike soon. A Kwami is a magical god like me, a miraculous, that can grant the powers of superhuman qualities to whoever is the beholder of the sacred object they are connected to. For example, my sacred object is those earrings which summoned me as soon as you put them on. Your partner’s Kwamis sacred object is a ring.” She explained.

“Wait wait hold up, partner?” He was still pretty dumbfounded, but he was doing his best to follow along, this was a lot of information to take in at once, give him a break.

“Yes.” She answered. “As I am the Ladybug miraculous, the symbol of luck, I have a counterpart, the Black Cat miraculous,” her eyes grew misty, wistful even. “He is essentially the yin to my yang. Your partner will similarly balance you out.”

“I, I'm really not sure that I’m the right person for this, I’m nothing special.” Hajime was worried. This was a lot of responsibility, deserving of someone special, like Tooru, or someone ambitious like Makki. He was just, Iwaizumi Hajime, Bakers son.

“Well of course you’re the right person Iwaizumi Hajime. Your kind, selfless, brave, and a leader. I know its hard to believe, but you’ll see when you go out there, start protecting the city, and meet your partner.”

Again with this partner person.  
“So can I like call them or something? So we can meetup and make a gameplan or something?” A reasonable suggestion he thought. Odd the Kwami looked so amused at the suggestion.

“Well of course not silly.”

What.

“You have to keep your identity’s secret from everyone. Each other included. For safety reasons. If one of you gets compromised, it could be very bad for the other,” she explained.

Compromised. Secret identity. What. The Shit. Just when he thought things were making sense.

“And what identity exactly will I use instead? It’s not like I just have a hero costume or something lying around.” He laughed. Tooru probably did. He was such a nerd.

“Ah yes that’s where I come in. I grant you the magic suit and powers to keep your identity secret and help you fight the villains. It’ll also be useful to train and patrol the city to keep it safe from other issues civilians face.”

Civilians Huh. Guess it really was a him and everyone else now. That was a weird feeling. Well at least he’d get to meet this partner soon. 

“All you have to do is say ‘Tikki, Spots on!’ When you’re ready to transform. The suit will come with a weapon based -“

“Spots on?” He interrupted. What a weird phrase.

“Wait wait!!! YOU need to meet up with your partnerrrrrrrrr-“ she exclaimed as she was sucked straight into his earrings in the blink of an eye.

Suddenly everything was glowing pink.

What. The shit. What. Why was there so much glitter. Where is it coming from?!! 

For a second every turned into a white out as Hajime felt a rush of the energy pulsing through his body. Stumbling back, Hajime immediately noticed a change in attire. the unfamiliar but light suit covering his body.  
He quickly turned around and yanked open his closet to look at his floor length mirror. 

Holly. Shit. Again.

Daaaaaammmnnnn.  
He looked hot. He could give Tooru a run for his money. Nobody could possibly be as fit and pretty as Tooru though. With his stupid fucking perfevt hair an that adroble dorky grin-

Anyways. He was getting off topic.  
The sight before him in the mirror was, well bright for lack of a better term. A red spandex suit covered in black ladybug dots was the main attraction. It came with black detailing on the sides of the wait, the shoulders, legs and neckline, making him look ever the superhero. Around his waist was a black belt with a ….yo-yo? Attached.

Must have been the weapon Tikki was talking about. It looked mechanical and probably had other features he’d have to explore later.

Along his feet were black combat boots. He jumped a little from foot to foot. Seemed pretty sturdy.  
He was also able to admire his athletic body within the suit. While he never intended to go pro with volleyball, and had quite after last year to focus more on school and the medicinal sides of sports, Hajime was still incredibly fit. His abs were still rockin and the detailing lines of black along the suit made his arms and thighs look huge. Awesome. He could feel his face stretch wider with a grin.

And his favorite feature by far was his mask. A bright red with black around the eyes, the mask was much like a bandana, reminiscent of the American show “Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles” that he watched repeatedly as a younger kid, along with his favorite movie Godzilla. It really made his blue green eyes pop. 

As he stared back at himself. He couldn’t help wonder if maybe he was something special. He looked just the part of a super hero. But could he pull it off? Looks weren’t everything. And to be frank, he wasn’t really sure he had anything beyond that in this category.

But he would try his best. Because apparently there weren’t many other options and Paris needed him or someone did. What had Tikki been talking, a partner?

Oh no.  
His partner. Shit. Ok. How was he gonna find them? Um. How did he travel? What the fuck???

Ok. Calm down Hajime. He felt pulses of soothing pulse through him, assuredly from Tikki. It was nice to know she was there, with him, albeit a bit odd.

Looking back in the mirror, he mad eye contact with himself and took a deep breath. The yo yo. Right. Ok.

He took it of his belt and walked out onto his balcony. Maybe he could move around like Spider-Man in that old American film?

Experimentally, he tossed it out from the edge of his balcony I’ve the railing. It was going really fast. And far. And it just latched onto a sturdy looking flag pole about another story up and away from him on these building filled streets of Paris. 

And suddenly the string was reeling in.  
Oh no. The string was reeling in.  
Just barely in time Hajime got him self on top of the railing and jumped before the yo yo could knock him off the side in a downward tumble. 

Rather on instinct than anything else, he swung forward and moved the yo yo to the next place, almost exactly like Spider-Man. Also on instinct, a screech of terror was wrenched out of his throat as he practically flew through the air.

But in about a minute he was laughing. He felt like he was flying. The bright clear air and the five o clock suns with picturesque clouds and the sprawling city of Paris, and Iwaizumi Hajime felt alive.

Like winning a volleyball match or spending soem especially good time with Tooru, in lal his 17 years, Hajime had rarely felt something feel so wonderful. 

Rounding a corner just above the narrow biking s and streets, Hajime saw a black blur.

With a Yelp, and an odd sense of Deja Vu, Hajime ran smack dab into someone for the second time that day, although he wasn’t thinking about the first time right about then.

Because here he was, suspended 3 stories off the ground by the yo yo in his grip wrapping around him and the other person, whom he was dipping in an odd tango like stance. 

Who else could it be but his partner that Tikki had spoke of? With this thought, he felt a pulse from his Kwami signaling her recognition of the other’s miraculous.

Tentatively opening his eyes, Hajime felt himself freeze.

In front of him, inches from his own face, was a man. In a cat costume. Literal cat ears. And he could feel a cat tail taut around his waist. What. 

The man was stupidly pretty. Massy chocolate brown hair and brown eyes, tall, lean, and muscled in all the right places. A black leather mask framed his wide brown eyes.

He was unfairly pretty. Like almost Tooru pretty, which he didn’t really find a lot of. But definitely in a more rugged way was he also astoundingly handsome.

Hajime realized he was staring down at the stranger, and partner or otherwise, it was still rude to not greet people you Just meet, when he noticed the obnoxious grin and leering, mischievous gaze of the cat super hero.

Oh.  
Oh no.  
He recognized that expression on his friends too many times to know no good would come if it.

“Cat got your tongue, Bugaboo?”


	3. Introducing Ladybug and Chat Noir!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to battle they go. Ladybug an Chat work surprisingly well together considering they’ve never met before.

Hajime could feel his face twist into a grimace, irritation running through him.

“What the fuck do you just call me?” He asked, venom leaking into his tone.

The cat hero’s eyes widened at the tone, immediately backtracking.

“Uh bugaboo? Cause you look like a ladybug? And you are super cute?”

Hajime willed the blush away, grimacing further. 

“Aah I just was trying to be smooth?!” His excuses turned more frantic as He scrambles out of the twisted yo yo, hopping up onto the roof.

Hajime followed, interrupting the panicked rambling. “Just, stop talking. Don’t call me bugaboo. That’s stupid. My name is…” right then he remembered that he would have to keep his identity secret.

“ Ladybug. So don’t call me bugaboo.”

“Alright bugaboo, how about mon Cherie? Or perhaps love bug?” His face was that of a shit eating grin, his amber eyes glowing with mirth.

Hajime’s irritation could only grow, he was practically bursting with rage at this point. 

“SHUT UP YOU MANGY CAT” he roared, as he began charging at the stupid cat man. Cackling, his annoying partner immediately began to sprint.

Rushing across the rooftops in the fading Parisian light, the man called over his shoulder, “my name is Chat Noir you know, no need for such vulgar nicknames!”

“I don’t really care, you annoying furry” Hajime laughed out, still chasing the man, as he realized his frown had curved up into a sharp grin. This was absolutely exhilarating. Chat's face had turned aghast at the name, and he tripped over a chimney. 

Hajime tackled him and they rolled a few feet to Hajime hovering over him. Chat noirs face was stuck in a grin, his chocolatey hair splayed out onto the rooftop, his cheeks rosy, presumably from the exertion of sprinting. He really was pretty, as the sunset lighting cast across his features.

“Don’t call me stupid Nicknames you shitty cat” Hajime growled out, grin still stretching his face.

“Whatever you say Bugaboo,” Chat Noir’s tone flirty as ever.

Groaning, Hajime rolled over and flopped down next to him “how did you even come up with such a dumb name as “black cat?” 

“Ok “ladybug” cause you’re one to talk. Besides, I think it really fits and is a clever play on words.”

Flashback to 3 hours earlier

Oikawa walks into his room after volleyball practice with his club team, and sees the miraculous box on his desk. Curiously, he walks over and opens the box and out pops a flying thing. He grabs the simple silver ring from the box and slips it on. The Floating thing is black and cute and he wants to pet it. It looks like an alien cat. A surprisingly simple conversation follows, as oikawa's usual enthusiasm is dulled by his exhaustion.

Flopping onto his bed he asks, “have the aliens finally come for me?”

“I’m not an alien,” replies the floating thing. It’s eyes are bright green, he notes. “I’m a Kwami named plagg. I’ll give you superpowers. But you can’t tell anybody. And you’ll have to keep your name a secret. You transform by saying claws out,and back by saying claws in. You’re gonna have to fight a big baddie supervillain in Paris and all his goons with a partner who will have the pair miraculous to me. You got any cheese?”

“well this is exciting,” Oikawa hummed, as he slouched back up. “ Do you have a preference of cheese, oh great Kwami? And what should I call myself if I have to be a secret identity?”

“Camembert” was Plaggs' response. “Also you can name yourself whatever you want, just remember that you’ll have to be known by that for a longtime.”

Lumbering over to his mini fridge and tossing Plagg a wheel of cheese, Oikawa’s eyes lit up.  
“Omg. I’m gonna call myself Chat Noir like that old miraculous anime!!!” He screeched, regaining some previously lost energy. 

Plagg sighed. “What a nerd I got for a hero.”

“Excuse you, I am purely a consumer of fine art and media! Aliens and anime content are incredibly thought provoking and effort inducing pieces of work!” He screeched, his face taken aback at such blatant disrespect for such lovely pieces of a r t.

“Whatever you say, nerd” retorted the Kwami, cackling as he took a bite off his wheel of cheese.

“Fine then. Claws out.” Oikawa watched as the kwami was sucked into his ring screeching out a 

“Waaiiiitttt I’m not finiiiishedddd!!!” As he dropped the rest of the cheese.

Admiring the suit as the rush of energy overcame him, Oikawa couldn’t help notice how it really hugged his abs. His chocolatey eyes glowed a bright amber and his hair looked a tad bit wilder. The black leather looked good on him, and he would be damned if he let it go to waste.

Leaping out the window, Oikawa was off to meet his partner.

Back in the present, Oikawa reflected on that moment and was glad he hadn’t yet shared his inner nerd like tendencies. When Plagg had said he’d have a partner, he hadn’t expected him to be so hot. 

The incredibly fit guy that was his partner was also endearingly cute with his easy fluster. Oikawa had practically fallen for this Ladybug the moment he saw him swinging through the sky and consequently crashing into him. 

Now sitting on the roof of a random building, Oikawa turned his head to look at the way the light glowed on his partner's face. Opening his mouth to comment on something, anything really just to see ladybug blush again, he was startled by a loud crash. Both of them jumped up in alarm, Chat extending his staff as ladybug started spinning his yo-yo.

There across the city, casting a large shadow in the dying light, was a hulking rock monster.

“Shit, I thought we would have time to get used to our powers before fighting the villain. Do you think it’s the main villain guy?” Asked ladybug. “Shit shit shit this could be bad. I can’t do this I don’t think. What if we fuck up? What if we die!?”

Ladybug was getting freaked out and Oikawa was honestly surprised. For all his confident demeanor and general athleticism, He really didn’t know what his partner was worried about. 

“Hey Ladybug,” he started, not really sure how to continue. Might as well just say it. “Ladybug, you’re strong, you’re confident, and you were chosen for this. Your kwami probably told you the same, but you can do this.” Oikawa wasn’t really sure why, but he was confident Ladybug was the right person for this. It was probably just the Kwami, but Oikawa trusted in him like he’d known him for years. 

Ladybug’s features rearranged themselves into that of determination.

“Thank you, Chat. I don’t know if you’re right, but I’ll do my best. Ready to go fight a giant rock monster?”

“Sure thing bugaboo.” Oikawa smiled. Ladybug groaned. 

They hopped off the room and swung and leapt across the city in the direction of the monster as the screams and crashes grew steadily louder. Upon reaching the lumbering giant, it turned towards them and roared. 

“Cat and Ladybug heroes. Relinquish your earrings and ring. Else I will have to kill you.” It roared at them, a purple butterfly shaped mask glowing over its face.  
It then proceeded to roar. 

“That thing is definitely being controlled.” Remarked chat, posed in a battle stance amongst the rubble of the street. The rock thing had really done some damage to the surrounding streets with its running around.

“I think it’s actually angry about something though,” noted Ladybug, gesturing to the tightly clenched fist. 

Speaking to the monster, he yelled, “we will not be giving you our miraculous! Surrender now or we will be forced to take you down!” 

The monster roared and charged, destroying everything in its path.

Ladybug leapt up onto the nearest building as Oikawa hopped on a building in the opposite direction. It charged through their original positions much like a bull seeing red.

“Chat! We need to lure it to an open area! The soccer fields to the right!” He yelled across. Man, his ladybug sure was smart. Off they ran, across buildings, yelling at people to get out of its path along the way.

Once they got to the fields, they tried to formulate a plan. “I think you should knock it over by wrapping your yo-yo around his ankles. His skin looks incredibly tough, cause he’s a rock, but I can go at his face to see if he has any weak spots there” Oikawa supplied.

“Not really much of a face on that ugly shit. I like the plan though, let’s go for it,” replied ladybug.

“Vulgar as ever, bugaboo” Oikawa laughed. 

Right then the rock monster entered the stadium, and they set their plan in action. Oikawa couldn’t find anywhere to attack on his face, even the eyes were just rocks. How did this thing even see? What weird magic.

Jumping off the thing as Ladybug finished wrapping its legs, chat was hit by a flailing fist. Splayed out on the ground, Oikawa felt a bruise form, but he wasn’t as injured as he could have been. Must have been the magic of being Chat Noir.

Rushing over at the sight of his fallen partner, Ladybug looked worry stricken as he leaned over Oikawa, his bright blue-green eyes opened wide.

“An angel?” Asked Oikawa, with a false waver in his voice.

Groaning, Ladybug slapped his arm. “Get up you mangy cat, we have a monster to fight. Springing back up, the two of them walked over to the rock monster trapped on the ground, roaring its rage.

Out of the corner of his eye, Oikawa noticed a piece of paper had slipped out of its previously clenched fist, and it was frantically reaching for it. Sprinting, Oikawa grabbed it and raced back to ladybug. The monster roared, flailing on the ground.

“What do you think this is?” He questioned, noticing the smudged writing.

Ladybug went to grab it, not noticing the tear on it.

“Looks like a love song,” he said, as a massive rip filled the air. The paper had been torn in half as Oikawa hadn’t thought to let go of the paper.

“Well not anymore,” replied Oikawa.

Ladybug glared at him.  
“That could have been important!!!”

Looking back at the paper, it crumbled to black smoke as a purple butterfly flew out. Ladybug jerked the yo-yo out, capturing the butterfly inside.

“What the- did you just kill that butterfly!!?!?” Exclaimed Oikawa, surprised at the sudden violence.

“No??? I don’t think so? It just felt like something my kwami was telling me to do?” Ladybug looked frantic. The yo yo glowed and released the akuma. 

Iwaizumi was confused. Him and chat had taken down the rock monster, they could see it slowly smoking the same purple smoke as the paper. But it felt like he was missing something. His kwami was trying to tell him something. He needed to ask her.  
“Hey Chat can you stay here? I really need to check something.” Chat nodded, and Hajime sprinted over to the edge of the stadium and ducked inside a bathroom there.

He needed to detransform, but he felt stuck. Ok ok, think Hajime, you said Spots on to transform, maybe it’s something similar.

“Spots on.” Well that was a dud.  
“Spots”. Nothing.  
“Spots off?” Bingo!

He felt the energy leave him, a link flow surrounding him as he collapsed onto the bathroom floor, exhausted. And gross. Public bathrooms are disgusting.

Tikki materialized in front of him. 

“You’re doing a great job Hajime, but you need to go back out there!! Use your lucky charm to create an object. You would normally need that to defeat the akuma, the goons controlled by Hawkmoth the enemy, but now you need to call on its and release it saying “miraculous ladybug” so that the city is healed!” She exclaimed with too much worry.

That was a lot of information for Hajime to take in, utterly exhausted ona public restroom floor.  
He vocalized this thought. 

“Well that’s what you get for rushing off! Now go, you’re doing great.” She responded.

With a groan, Hajime stood up.  
“Spots on.”  
With his transformation complete, he sprinted back into the stadium, his mind whirring over Tikki’s instructions. 

“Sorry, I had to talk to my Kwami. Lucky charm!” With that yell, a ladybug spotted bottle of water fell from the sky in a cloud of pink glitter. Hajime laughed and chugged it while Chat stared in confusion.

“It’s my magic power, you have one too I think, your kwami will know. Thanks Tikki,” he felt a warm buzz of you’re welcome from his kwami. With that, he threw the bottle back into the sky and yelled,  
“Miraculous Ladybug!”

With a rush of energy, his enemy's vision was covered in pink. When he could see again, the entire stadium and city around them was completely restored. He smiled, genuinely feeling accomplished. Maybe he could do this whole superhero thing.

“That. Was so clawsome bugaboo.” Chat noir was looking at him with so much awe, his eyes blown wide and a huge grin on his face.

“Whatever you say Chat noir,” he responded with an eye roll. Looking over to where the giant was, lay a body. His eyes widened, he hadn’t realized a person had been in there. “Shit. That’s a person.” Chat noir looked over in surprise. “We need to make sure they’re ok!”

With that, Hajime leaped over, Chat close on his heels. Sprinting over, he noticed the lanky body and blonde curly hair. It was Tsukkishima from his class! What the fuck. What if he recognized him? But the magic. Wait. What happened to make all this happen? What the fuck?

“What the fuck?” Exclaimed chat.

“Who’s the vulgar one now, Chat.” Hajime said, shocked beyond reason.

“If you two are done flirting,” Tsukishima groaned from the ground, despite his body being healed by the miraculous. “Where am I? Also why are you two dressed like weird ass superhero knockoffs? Have I been kidnapped? Who are you?”

Hajime just stood there in shock. That his own classmate had been the one they fought. So the villain, “Hawkmoth?” Tikki said? Apparently could take over humans and control them? To get their miraculous? His brain felt like it would explode.

“Well, I am Chat Noir, and my dashing Partner here is Ladybug. We’re not knock offs, we superheros , and we just saved you after you were brainwashed and started trampling the city. You could be more grateful,” his partner huffed.

“We think the villain Hawkmoth is able to control people experiencing high negative emotions, were you having issues with something before you got here?” Hajime asked, getting out of his stupor. 

Chat looked at him in shock. Hajime remembered that he hadn’t had the opportunity to tell him about Hawkmoth and his theories just yet. But chat seemed to accept that and looked back at Tsukkishima. 

“Well that sounds insane, but for your information that last thing I remember was arguing with my friend Yamaguchi but I wanted to….oh.” Looking down at his hand, Tsukkishima noticed the paper with the song had ended up clutched in his fist. “Right well I’m not sure that’s really your business.”

But Hajime had figured out what was going on. He hadn’t been blind to the closeness between Tsukki and Yams in class, they were always together sharing jokes and food, and with that love song? Tsukkishima had probably been trying to confess but in his nervousness gotten all riled up about something. And then brainwashed.

Hajime just then noticed the police sirens closing in and decided to let him go to them.  
“Alright, we’re gonna explain the situation to the police and they’re going to escort you home.”

“Wait what happened though? Was he trying to confess or something and it got messed up?” Explained Chat, clearly way too invested.

“Probably. I’m sure it’ll work out” he replied. In his head, Hajime was already trying to think of a way to help the stubborn teen confess to Yamaguchi with Tooru tomorrow. Ah Tooru. That was a long time to not think about him. Odd.

With a nod from Chat, they walked Tsukkishima out of the stadium to the police, who were, understandably, training guns on them. After calming them down, and explaining the entire thing, from Hawkmoth to the brainwashing, which they had been informed was akumatizing, they were able to leave. As superheroes and villains were not completely unheard of, just rare, it was easy to explain how they were similar to the ones in the states and be on their way. 

Five minutes later, up on a roof with his earrings beeping, Hajime waved bye to Chat.  
“It was nice to meet you, mangy Chaton, we should meet up tomorrow at the same time.” That statement was odd in his mouth. It felt like they had known each other for years, their whole lives even, not a few hours. 

“Of course bugaboo.” Chat smiled warmly, his amber eyes glowing as the lot set, his wild brown hair bouncing in the wind. He leaped away. 

Hajime turned and raced home. Hopping back onto his balcony and going inside to the familiar warmth of the bakery, he detransoformed. As he hopped on to the bed, his vision slowly fading, he heard Tikki.

“You did wonderful Hajime. You’ll be a great ladybug.”

His last thought as he drifted off to sleep, exhausted from all the superheroing was that his new partner would probably be good friends with Tooru. 

6 hours later, Hajime woke up with a start. On his desk was a cold bowl of soup and a note from his parents explaining that they wanted to let him sleep in hopes of him not being late for school again. 

He sleepily walked over to the soup and started eating when he looked at the clock and dropped his spoon with a clatter. It was 1:15. Am. And he had forgotten to do something he hadn’t forgotten in years.

He had forgotten to call Tooru.


End file.
